


Can’t Get Out of It That Easy

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [42]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Sex, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, Teen!Clint, Top Drop, blowjob, daddy!Phil, kid!Clint, pre-teen!Clint, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home from a bad mission, and is hankering for a punishment from his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hi! Can you write like an age play one? Like Clint kind of deals with the aftermath of missions and stuff by regressing to a kid and Phil takes care of him? +100 if Clint misbehaves and Phil punishes him however.

Phil was making dinner when he heard the door slam to their apartment. 

_Finally. That op went on way too long_

“Hey, honey. How was-” Phil turned and took in the tilt of Clint’s head as the man shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Or well, man wasn’t the right word. Boy would cover it better. 

“-School” Phil finished with minimal pause. 

Phil and Clint had a special relationship sometimes. Clint sometimes needed to relieve stress after a godawful mission, and needed Phil to take control. Which was perfect, because Phil had a dominant side that fit well with Clint’s submissive one. And by that, Phil meant that he loved being Clint’s daddy. 

“Stupid” Clint muttered as he walked to the table and set his duffle bag down on one of the chairs. 

Phil raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure you have more to say than that. But I’ll let it go for now. Go put your stuff away like a good boy”

Clint made a face, “Dun’ wanna”

Phil sighed and knew tonight was going to be a long one. There were usually three ages that Clint could go from, depending on how bad the mission was. There was teenaged Clint (usually somewhere between 15-18), teenaged Clint came out when the mission was long and tedious, and Clint needed to let off some steam in a more sexual manner. Then there was pre-teen Clint (usually about 10-13), he came around when Clint’s missions went wrong and he needed someone to take control, but still wanted some of his own. Then there was grade school Clint. Grade school Clint came around after the worst missions. Grade school Clint was the one that never wanted to follow the rules, that pushed against Phil at every turned. He was the one that came around when Clint felt like he needed to be punished. 

That was what was happening tonight. Phil hadn’t actually seen grade school Clint in almost a year. So tonight was gonna take a lot out of Phil too.

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to. I told you to go put your stuff away” Phil said sternly. 

Clint just huffed and grabbed his duffle bag before stomping out of the kitchen.

“Loose the attitude before you come back to the dinner-table young man!” Phil called out after him.

Phil busied himself by putting the food onto the table and filling their glasses with water (grade school Clint was allowed only to drink water and milk, and milk would taste weird with the linguini Phil made). 

Phil was just sitting down at the table when Clint stomped back in and flung himself into his chair and began to shove the food into his mouth. 

“Well that was rude. I didn’t know we no longer said grace at the dinner table”

Clint pouted, “But I’m hunnngrrrryyyyyy”

Phil gave him an unimpressed look, “Do we have to go to the chair? Or are you going to behave”

The chair was the place in their apartment where Phil always took Clint for punishments. Depending on the age, they would range from sexual - to time outs - to spankings. If Clint continued this behavior, tonight was a spanking night. 

Clint shut his mouth, but didn’t look happy as he put his hands up for grace. 

Phil made it quick and then they were eating. 

Phil usually made a meal that was rich in nutrients and vitamins and carbs whenever Clint came home from a mission. Tonight’s meal was linguini, a heavy helping of vegetables (older Clint’s favorite), garlic rolls, and then zeppoli’s for dessert. 

Phil watched Clint only the linguini and a few bites of the garlic rolls. 

“Clint.... You’re not eating your vegetables.”

Clint made a gagging noise, “I don’t like vegetables”

Phil sighed, “You need to eat your vegetables Clint. No vegetables, no dessert”

Clint looked at Phil, and Phil immediately prepared himself for the tantrum. 

_Damn that was quick, that mission **really** must have been shit.  
_

“I DON’T LIKE VEGETABLES. I WON’T EAT THEM. I WON’T, I WON’T, I WON'T, I WON’T-”

Phil stood up and towered over Clint, “That’s enough! You’ve behaved like a brat for too long, go to the chair!”

Clint screeched and stormed past Phil and into the living room where they kept the chair. 

Standing next to it, Clint crossed his arms and looked at Phil. 

Phil just raised an eyebrow, prompting Clint to push his pants and underwear, and turn to bend himself over the seat. 

“You’ve been a naughty boy. I’m thinking 20, 10 on each cheek. With counting. Ready boy?”

Clint didn’t answer, so Phil spanked Clint’s asscheek, hard. “I said are you ready!”

“YES”

“Good, now count”

Phil slapped his hand down on Clint’s right cheek, “ONE”

Then the left, “TWO”

And so on until they reached Twenty. 

Phil pulled away, “Did that solve your behavior issues?”

Clint sniffed and nodded, “Yes daddy”

Phil nodded and bent down to pick Clint up, sitting in the chair and placing Clint into his lap. “There, that wasn’t so hard for my smart boy. Now was it?”

Clint shook his head and buried his nose into Phil’s neck, “No daddy”

Phil smiled and stroked Clint’s hair, “You wanna tell daddy about your day now?”

Clint shook his head, “No daddy”

Phil sighed, “Alright Clint. But tomorrow, okay?”

Clint nodded and Phil kissed Clint’s forehead. 

 

*******

Phil woke up the next morning to a nice blowjob. 

Didn’t get Clint out of talking about the mission however.


	2. Teen Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint comes home from yet another mission, but this time. Phil is the one that needs to let off some steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I love the fic! Could you continue it with his two other "ages" he is sometimes? It really was amazing. Thank you for writing it

Phil sighed as he finally opened the door to the apartment he shared with Clint after a _long_ day. 

Despite having just come back from a mission (one of which left him emotionally distraught and in need of some care from his daddy) Clint was on yet another mission, and Phil had dreaded going back to their empty apartment. Dreaded having to go home and sit there by himself for another night. 

It made Phil antsy sometimes after such a heavy scene with Clint, when Clint wouldn’t be there... Or, well, his Daddy persona would get antsy without seeing his baby (or not so baby) boy. 

Not many people feel it, but Phil knew he was getting into a Dom Drop (or Top Drop). Phil’s body was tense, feeling almost full of lead, he felt listless and lethargic at the same time. All together it just wasn’t fun at all. 

But Phil would deal with it for a few days. Just a few days and then Clint would be back and Phil could shed all the bullcrap he was feeling and just take care of his lover and baby boy. Chucking off his shoes and shedding his suit in favor of his old Ranger sweats, Phil plopped himself in front of the TV in the living and contemplated ordering take out. 

Twenty minutes later, Phil was staring at a menu for Chinese take-out in his hand, when the door to the apartment slammed open. 

“PHIL! I’M HOME EARLY AND-oh there you are” Clint rounded on Phil and gave him a blinding grin, pressing a kiss against the older man’s cheek. 

Phil tried to respond in kind, but his body wasn’t feeling it. 

Clint noticed within seconds. 

“You’re top dropping, aren’t you Phil?”

Phil just nodded and sighed happily when Clint immediately slipped to his knees. 

“You looked stressed daddy” Clint said with a smirk as he ran his hand up and down Phil’s thighs .

_Teenaged Clint. Horny teenaged Clint.  
_

Phil just smiled and patted his boy’s cheek, “Had a long day at work punk. Don’t see how massaging my thighs is gonna help”

Clint just pouted before smiling wickedly. Skimming his hands up Phil’s thighs, Clint grabbed the elastic edge of Phil’s sweats and pulled them down, just enough, for Phil’s hardening cock to pop out. 

“Will this make you feel better daddy?” Clint whispered as pressed a kiss to Phil’s slit, his tongue brushing out to dip into it. 

Phil let out a choked moan, “Might need a little more than that punk. You’re not a kid anymore, daddy needs his big boy to-”

Phil groaned as Clint swallowed his cock down, unable to finish what he was going to say. 

Phil continued to moan as Clint bobbed his head up and down on Phil’s cock, his fingers coming up to massage Phil’s balls. 

It felt so fucking good. It felt like just what Phil needed. 

Though when Clint slid off with a pop, Phil guessed it wasn’t _quite_ what Clint needed however. 

“Aw fuck daddy, this big boy of yours needs that rock hard cock in him now. Please daddy, take this little punk and fuck him.”

Phil growled and grabbed his boy by the collar, standing them both up and marching them over to the bedroom. 

Phil practically threw Clint onto the bed and then stood there watching him, with his arms cross. 

“You wanna get fucked like a big boy punk, you gotta show me how much of a big boy you can be. There’s lube in the nightstand. Give daddy a show”

And a show Clint gave. 

Stripping out of his clothes piece by piece, his body jiving to music not playing, until his was naked on his hands and knees on the bed. 

Phil then watched him grab the lube and work up to four of his fingers into his asshole. _God Almighty that is fucking hot as hell._

“That’s enough. Pull the fingers out and lube daddy’s cock. You’re gonna get a wild ride tonight punk”

Clint just wiggled his fingers out of his ass, and wrapped them around Phil’s cock. It only took a couple of tugs for it to be completely lathered an rock hard.  Smirking, Phil pushed Clint onto his back, and dragged him until his ass was over the edge of the bed. Pushing Clint’s knees up to his chest, Phil lined his cock up. 

“You ready punk?”

Clint nodded quickly, “Yeah. Fuck me daddy”

Phil just groaned and slammed his cock into Clint and fucked his boy into they both came with muted shouts. 

Dropping Clint’s legs, Phil fell forward until he was resting against Clint’s chest. 

Clint chuckled, “Feel better baby?”

Phil nodded and kissed Clint’s pec before snuggling against him again. 

“No Phil, don’t get too comfortable. We have to clean up or we’ll be all sticky and gross”

Phil groaned, “Don’t wanna”

Clint just laughed, “Too bad. You can’t get out of it that easy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, dom drop is a real thing. Check it out [here](http://southernsirsplace.com/dom-drop/)
> 
> Also, no. This is probably not the best way to deal with a drop. But eh, fiction.
> 
> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


	3. Pre-teen Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bad mission, another day Clint needs his daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I love the fic! Could you continue it with his two other "ages" he is sometimes? It really was amazing. Thank you for writing it

 

Phil was able to meet Clint at HQ after his latest mission went FUBAR two days in. Phil knew that the mission had gone to shit within two days, and the two weeks after that were not walk in the park. 

Stone faced as the breeze blew against him, Phil watched as the quinjet landed on the ground and the hatch opened for the agents to spill out. 

Phil watched as all of the agents marched past him, some giving him nods if they dared, others ignoring him. 

Smiling when the last straggler had finally left, Phil stepped forward as Clint made his way off of the quinjet. 

The smile disappeared, however, when he noticed the look on Clint’s face. 

_So that’s how it’s gonna be.  
_

Making sure his ‘Agent Coulson’ persona was in tact, Phil looked at Clint “Agent Barton. My office please”

Clint just nodded and off they went to Coulson’s office, closing the door behind them.

Letting Agent Coulson go, Phil became Clint’s Pops. Turning to Clint, Phil pointed to the couch, “Sit”

Clint huffed and went over to the couch, flopping back onto it, 

_Definitely a pre-teen today._

Leaning his hip against his desk, Phil crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his boy. “So. You gonna tell me what went wrong today?”

Clint shrugged, “Day was just shit pops. No big deal”

Phil sighed and his arms dropped to his side, “Clint. You know how much I hate when you curse”

Clint rolled his eyes, “I’m not a kid anymore pops. I should be allowed to curse!”

Phil sighed and stood up straight, “I still don’t like it bud”

Clint just shrugged his shoulders. 

That was the one thing that Phil truly hated about this age. If he had to guess, Phil would say Clint was somewhere between 13 and 14. Too young to really begin to be able to explore (or control) his sexuality, too old to want to be pampered, still a little shit (though he wasn’t at that age?)

“Alright Clint. Time to go home. You have homework to do, and then we can watch a movie. That sound good?”

Clint thought about it for a moment, then nodded. “Can I pick?”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Sure thing bud. Come on”

 

*******

Phil knew that pre-teen Clint did almost everything that Phil told him too (with minimal urging most of the time), which gave Clint the balance he needed of being in control - and giving control over to Phil. 

So, Phil cooked dinner while Clint did his ‘homework’ (After Action Report) and hoped that the movie Clint picked wouldn’t be too spooky. (Pre-teen Clint made love scary movies, but he was still terrified of them. Terrified Clint was not something Phil was a fan of). 

Setting the food down at their table, Phil smiled as Clint walked into the room and sat down at the table. 

“Homework go over okay?”

Clint nodded, “All done, sent out, and everything”

Phil smiled and sat down facing Clint,“Thank you for being so proactive bud. Now, what movie do you want to watch after dinner?”

Clint popped a piece of chicken into his mouth and thought about it (Phil gave up the idea of saying grace when Clint got older. His boy wasn’t too keen on religion, and had too big of an appetite to wait any longer than necessary). 

“Transformers?” Clint finally decided. 

Phil nodded, “Transformers it is bud”

 

~

Clint and Phil were on the couch watching Transformers, when Clint shifted against Phil, and Phil knew that Clint was older again. 

Smiling, Phil wrapped Clint close to his chest, “Hey”

Clint smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to Phil’s chin, “Thank you”

Phil rolled his eyes, “For what?”

Humming, Clint laid his head against Phil’s chest and closed his eyes, “Always being there for me”

Phil smiled and stroked his fingers through Clint’s hair soothingly as the autobots blew something up. “I’ll always be there for you Clint. Getting rid of me will never be easy”

Clint smiled, his eyes still closed as he let out a loud yawn, “Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
